May It Be
by Fancy Face
Summary: A girl gets thrown into Middle Earth. However, she doesn't end up in Rivendell but in the Shire, and is befriended by our favorite Hobbits. *finished!*
1. Chapter One: The Fall

notes:   
  
okay, this will be my first good lotr fic. this will be a mary sue but  
not one involving legolas but the hobbits. also, this will be an au. as in no   
ring. this will be somewhat be more movie based then booked based.   
  
i don't own a thing. just borrowing. i only own the characters you don't   
reconize. everything else belongs to jrr tolkien. please do not use my   
characters without permission.   
  
as for the title of the fic, i know it's been done but i couldn't think of   
anything else to call it.   
  
by the way, i don't know a lot on the books, so if anything is wrong, I'm sorry.  
  
  
please enjoy the fic. i'll continue the next chapter if i get five reviews. i   
love reviews!   
  
-- Fancy Face 

May It Be:  
By: Fancy Face  
  
  
  
Chapter One: The Fall:  
  
"Guys, what's the deal? I'm bored."   
  
Callie Walker just rolled her eyes at her friends coment. It was a Friday after noon. Callie was having a sleepover at her house. Her parents were away for the weekend and they said she could have company over. Now, she regretted taking that offer. Callie had invited her three best friends: Skye Barton, Alison Chase, and Rena Lowell.   
  
Skye Barton was 17 with curly red hair and green eyes. She was the goofy one in the group. She liked to make jokes whenever she could but knew to stop if it hurt one of her friends feelings.   
  
Alison Chase was also 19 with thick blonde hair that rested at her shoulders and brown eyes. She was the unofficial leader of the group friends. Whatever she said went or all heck would break out.   
  
Rena Lowell was 16 years old with long black hair that went down to her waiste and she also had brown eyes. She was the youngest of the group but most liked. Rena could befriend anyone.   
  
Finally, there was Callie Walker. Callie was 18 years old with thin brown hair that went below her shoulders and had soft blue eyes. She was the quiet one in the group. Most of the time Callie kept her nose in a book, but it didn't mind her one bit. She liked to read.   
  
The four friends were in the computer room in Callie's house. In this room most of the electronics Callie owned were kept there. Not only was there computer but also a tv and a dvd player, along with a N64. This would be the room where the four would be sleeping tonight.   
  
They had just spent the last couple of hours watching movies and dvds. It was still early and they were bored to tears. Well, all except Callie who was busy reading one of her favorite books "The Three Musketeers" by Alexandre Dumas.   
  
"Yeah, I'm bored too." Rena said after Alison made her comment earlier.   
  
"We should do something." replied Skye.   
  
They turned to Callie. She didn't look up at them. That made Alison cause her to roll her eyes. She went over to Callie and grabbed the book from her grip. That caused Callie to stand straight up.  
  
"Give that back now!" she ordered. "I was at a good part!"   
  
"Well, if you hadn't noticed the rest of us are bored to tears!" yelled Alison. "All you've done so far is read." she said angerily. "You're not being a good hostess for a party!"   
  
"Meow, I sense a catfight coming on." Skye joked. She stopped when the two of them gave her an evil glare.   
  
Callie was about to say something but Rena stopped her. "Okay, you two stop it!" she said. "Let's just all agree to do something and we can back and do whatever." Renna turned to Callie. "Even if one wants to read."  
  
"Fine." Alison and Callie said at the same.   
  
"Can I at least have my book back?" asked Callie.   
  
"No," Alison answered. "Not till we get back from whatever we may go."  
  
"I got an idea on what we can do!" said Skye. "How about go into Callie's woods behind her house and walk around."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea." Rena replied.   
  
"Yeah, come on. Let's go." said Alison. She turned to Callie. "Well, do you want to come or not?" there was slight annoyance in her voice.   
  
Callie didn't want to start anymore trouble so she agreed to. She led the way out to her back deck. Then Alison took charge and led the way to the woods. Each of them had been in Callie's woods before, and they knew the woods very well. Sometimes when they went into the woods they would spilt up. This time they did not.   
  
The woods were very beautiful this time of year. The leaves were full of colors of reds, browns, and yellows. Fall was just starting. The group of friends made it deep in the woods. In the middle of the woods there was a huge pond. From the pond small creeks formed all around it, and through the woods.   
  
Callie walked a few feet behind her friends. She liked to take in the beauty around her. The woods had always been drawn to her. Callie found a tree trunk and took a seat.   
  
"Hold up you guys," Callie heard Alison say as she watched as her friend turned around. "What's up with you?" asked Alison.   
  
"I'm taking a break." Callie answered, annoyed. "What does it look like?"  
  
Alison was about to say something rude but Skye cut her off. "Hey, she looks like a Hobbit!"  
  
"You're right, she does." Rena said as she looked at her friend.   
  
Callie just rolled her eyes. "Guys, Hobbits arn't real." she said. "They are just made up. Besides, I do not." continued Callie.   
  
Her friends were big fans of the book called "The Hobbit" by JRR Tolkien. She had not read the book but knew what Hobbits were. She had to read the book when she was in the sixth grade.   
  
"Don't insult the Hobbits." Alison said rudely. "Callie doesn't look like one at all, now me for example..." she paused. "I do." A grin came upon her face. Then she said "Hey, look I'm Bilbo!" Alison let out a laugh.   
  
"Fine, if you're Bilbo, then I want to be Gandalf!" replied Skye. She looked around on the ground and found a thick like stick. Skye held it up. "Follow me, for I'm Gandalf the Grey!"  
  
Rena let out a laugh. "Well, what kind of Hobbit should I be?"  
  
"You could be an dwarf instead of an Hobbit?" suggested Alison. "I need a friend to come with me on my journey."  
  
"Okay, sounds good to me." Rena agreed. "Where shall we go then?"  
  
"I want to see the moutains."   
  
Callie just rolled her eyes at her friends. She couldn't believe the way they were acting. There were almost adults and they were pretending to be Hobbits.   
  
"How sad." said Callie to herself.   
  
"What about you Cal?" Rena asked her friend, calling her by her nickname.   
  
Callie got up. "I'm going to be a Hobbit who walks away so I can have some quiet time."  
  
"Fine, be that way party pooper." was Alison's reply as she watched her friend get up and leave.  
  
Callie had ignored her friend's comment. She walked a good feet away from them. 'How lame can they be?' she thought. 'Very.' Callie answered her own question which caused her to laugh.   
  
She walked farther away from them. Callie walked deeper into the woods and soon came across a river with a log placed across it. She wanted to go on the other side and the only way she could get there was to cross the log. Callie wasn't too found of crossing logs. She hated heights even if it was just a few feet above the water.   
  
"Oh well," Callie said. "You gotta do what you gotta do."  
  
She gathered up her courage, and placed a foot upon the log. Callie started to walk across it. However, she did it very slowly. She was half way across it when she lost her balance. Callie began to fall. Then her world went black.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter Two: A Long Night

Chapter Two: A Long Night:  
  
"It's a nice day for a walk isn't it Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam to his friend.   
  
Frodo had asked Sam to join him on a afternoon walk. He would had asked Merry and Pippin to join them as well but they were at Farmer Maggots. They were probably stealing some of his crops right now.  
  
"Yes, it is." Frodo answered.   
  
"I wish our two friends would stop stealing from Farmer Maggot." replied Sam.   
  
"Well, next time Gandalf comes by for a visit I'm going to ask him to give those two a good talking to."  
  
"I doubt that will do any good."  
  
"That is true." Frodo said with a laugh. "Now, I wish to talk to something else."  
  
"Like what Mr. Frodo?"  
  
"About the Harvest Festival." he answered. "Will you be taking Rosie?"  
  
Sam blushed. The Harvest Festival was when all the Hobbits would get together and celebrate life. There was food, beautiful decorations, and music. It only came once a year and it was a big event.   
  
"I'm not sure." he answered finally. "I might."  
  
"I think you should." Frodo said. "You like her don't you?"  
  
"Yes, very much." answered Sam a little too fast for his liking.   
  
That caused Frodo to let out a laugh. "Look Sam, if wish for me talk to her I will."  
  
"No, I wish to ask her myself but thank you Mr. Frodo."  
  
The two still continued walk. As they did, they came upon a small pond.   
  
"Shall we rest, and then head back?" asked Frodo.   
  
"Yes, that might be a good idea." Sam answered.   
  
The two sat on the soft ground next to the pond. Sam and Frodo cotinued to talk about the Harvest Festival. Then a few minutes later, they got up. They were about to walk off when something caught Frodo's eye.   
  
"Sam, what's that?" he asked as he pointed at the edge of the pond, where the water met the land.  
  
"I'm not sure." answered Sam as he looked in the direction that Frodo was pointing.   
  
Something had washed up on the land. They didn't know what it was. There was only one way to find out so they walked to where Frodo had pointed. Whatever it was, was only a few feet away.  
  
"It looks like a Human girl." Sam said as he knelt down beside the washed up body.   
  
"Is she still alive?" asked Frodo with concern in his voice.   
  
"I'm not sure." Sam answered. He checked her pulse. He looked at Frodo. "Yes, she is but barely."  
  
"I wonder where she's from?" asked Frodo as he looked at her. "She wears very odd clothing."   
  
The girl that they had found wore a white belly shirt, blue jeans, and knee boots.   
  
"I don't know." Sam said. "Wherever she's from we better help her."  
  
"Right," replied Frodo. "We better take her to my uncle."  
  
He and Sam pick the girl up. Sam put one of her arms over his shoulder as Frodo did the same. They carried her to Bilbo's Hobbit hole.   
  
"Bilbo!" Frodo called outside the door when they reached his home. "Please open the door!"  
  
"I'm coming!" they heard him say on the other side. When the older Hobbit opened the door he was surprised when he saw the girl the two held. "Oh my gosh," he gasped. "Hurry, come in."  
  
Sam and Frodo came inside and brought the girl with them. Bilbo instructed them to bring her to the extra room. It was a guest room that Bilbo used when family came to visit. They put her on the bed.   
  
Bilbo then said to them: "We are going to have to give this girl some dry clothes."  
  
Frodo turned to Sam. "Do you think you can get Rosie to come over here with some clothes?"  
  
"I think so." he answered.   
  
Frodo watched as his friend rushed out the hole. He then turned to his uncle. "What do you think happened to her?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Bilbo said. "It looks like she could have fallen in the pond and hit her head but I don't see know bumps."  
  
"Do you think she'll be all right?"  
  
Bilbo placed a comforting hand on Frodo's shoulder. "We can only wait and see my boy." he removed his hand.   
  
By this time, Sam came back with Rosie. "Oh dear," was Rosie's reply when she first saw the girl.   
  
"Did you bring some clothes with you?" asked Frodo.  
  
"Yes, here they are." she answered as she showed him a dress that she had brought.   
  
"Thank you." Frodo said to both Sam and Rosie.   
  
"Now what Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam.  
  
"Well, we need to get her out of those damp clothes." Rosie said. "Which means I want you lads out for awhile."  
  
"Right then," replied Bilbo. "Come along you two."  
  
The three made their way out of the room. Bilbo closed the door behind them. A few minutes later Rosie came out holding the girl's damp clothes.   
  
"Okay, she's changed." she said. Rosie turned to Bilbo. "Do wish for me take these home and take care them?" she asked. "We can give them back to the young lass when she wakes up."  
  
"Yes, if you do not mind." Bilbo said with a smile.   
  
"No, not at all." answered Rosie. "I'm going to go ahead home." with that she said a "goodbye" to her friends and left.   
  
Frodo looked out a nearby window and noticed that the sun was going down. He turned to Sam. "You may go home if you wish."  
  
"No, I think I'll stay for awhile." Sam said. "Not unless you don't want me to."  
  
Frodo turned to Bilbo. "It will be fine Sam." he said. "You may stay."   
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Now, I'm going to make us some tea and cakes." Bilbo told them. "I have a feeling it's going to be a long night."   
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Chapter Three: The Next Morning

Chapter Three: The Next Morning:  
  
The next morning, Frodo awoke with the sun's rays. He found that he must have falling asleep in the living room of Bilbo's home. Frodo had fell asleep in a arm cheer. He looked over and next to the fire Bilbo was still asleep, also in arm chair. Frodo noticed that he held a book in his hand. He had no doubt that it was his book: "A Hobbit's Tale". Frodo looked around and found Sam and found him sleeping down at his feet. He smiled down at his friend, then as quietly as he could he stepped over his sleeping friend.   
  
Frodo made his way to the guest room. He wanted to check on the girl. Frodo pushed open the closed door quietly, but it made a slight creak as it opened. The girl was not awake yet. As quiet as he could he walked up beside the bed. Then saw a nearby chair and pulled up beside the bed. He took a seat.   
  
Frodo looked at her. He still wondered where she came from and whom she was. His answer was soon given to him.   
  
The girl in the bed began to stir. A few seconds later the girl's eyes opened and she looked around.   
  
"Where am I?" she asked quietly.   
  
"You're in the Shire at Bag End."   
  
The girl turned to Frodo. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Frodo Baggins." he answered with a smile.   
  
The girl tried to sit up but Frodo told her it might be best if she lay still for ahwile longer. "It's nice to know you're awake." he said to her.   
  
"Thank you, I think." the girl replied. "Could you tell me how I got here?"  
  
Frodo was about to answer but was cut off by Sam. "Mr. Frodo! Mr. Frodo where are you?"  
  
The girl looked a little fighten by the sound of a new voice. Frodo said to her: "Don't worry, it's all right. That's just my friend Sam." He then told the girl to stay where she was so he could go get his uncle and Sam.   
  
"You're right she is awake." Bilbo said when he first came into the room. "How are you feeling lass?"  
  
"I'm fine, I think." she answered.   
  
"That's good to hear." he replied.   
  
"This is my uncle Bilbo." Frodo said as introduced him. "And this is my friend Sam who was calling for me earlier."   
  
"Nice to meet you." the girl said to them.   
  
"It's nice to meet you as well." Sam said.   
  
"Could you tell me how I got here." the girl said as she looked at the three Hobbits.  
  
The three looked at each other oddly. Then Bilbo said: "We were hoping you would tell us that."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.   
  
Sam was the one who answered. "Well, my friend Mr. Frodo and I were out on an after noon walk yesturday. We walked till we got to a small pond that's not too far from here and we found you washed up on the land."   
  
"Oh," the girl replied. "I'm sorry but I don't remeber me about washed up on the land."  
  
"That's all right." Frodo said with sympathy in his voice.   
  
"Can you remember your name or where you come from?" asked Bilbo.   
  
The girl thought long and hard. Then a sad look fall upon her face. "No, nothing." she soon answered. "I'm sorry."  
  
Sam turned to Frodo and Bilbo and then asked quietly: "What do we do now?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Bilbo answered. "I would say we could go to the elves about this but they have a lot more things to worry about right now." he let out a sigh. Then he pulled the two a few feet away so the girl wouldn't be able to hear them. "We are just going to have to wait till the next time Gandalf visits." Bilbo said. "I'm sure he will know how to help."  
  
"When will he be visiting uncle?" asked Frodo.   
  
"He will be joining us for the Harvest Festival this year." he answered. "The problem is the festival won't be for a few more weeks." Bilbo cotinued. "Hopefully, she won't mind staying with us till then."  
  
"Should we explain this to her?" Sam asked.   
  
"I don't know." answered Bilbo.   
  
"I think we should." Frodo said. "I mean if Gandalf is the only one who can help her then I would think she would want to know who he is."  
  
"Then we shall tell her." said Bilbo as he and the others walked back to the girl.   
  
Bilbo told her about the festival and about Gandalf. He also told her that Gandalf was not like them and he was wizard. "He would probably be able to help you."  
  
"But you said this festival won't be for another few weeks." the girl replied. "I don't want to be a bother to you."  
  
"You won't be a bother to us lass." Bilbo said with a smile. "Infact we will be glad to have you." he went on. "It's been awhile since we have had some guest here at Bag End."   
  
"Thank you all very much." she said to them. "If I ever remember whom I am I shall repay you somehow."  
  
"Do not worry about it." Frodo assured. "Payment is uncalled for."  
  
"I have a quick question." said Sam. "Since you don't know your name, what shall we call you until you can remember?"  
  
"That's a good question." the girl replied. "I don't know but I would like to have a name or shall I say a new name till I remember my real one."  
  
They all thought a moment. They each tried to think of a name. The three called up some names to see which one the girl would like. Finally, there was one that caught her interest.   
  
"Well, what about Primrose?" suggested Bilbo.   
  
"Yes, that name sounds fine." the girl said with a smile. "I like that name very much."  
  
"Then Primrose it is then." Bilbo said to her. "Now, why don't you go ahead and get some more rest tomorrow I'll ask Sam's friend Rosie to come by to bring you some more clothes and then these two lads here will show around the Shire. How does that sound?"  
  
"That sounds like fun." she answered.   
  
The girl, now known as Primrose soon went back to sleep. The three Hobbits made their way out the room. "I have anothe question," Sam said. "What are we going to tell the other Hobbits when they meet her?"   
  
"We will tell them the truth." answered Bilbo. "That you two found her washed up on the land." he said. "I will go around now and talk to some of the Hobbits to let them know about her so they will not be scared of her."  
  
"All right," Frodo replied. "I will stay here and keep watch."  
  
"What shall I do?" asked Sam.  
  
"Why don't you go ask Rosie now if she could make this girl some clothes?" he answered. "Tell here we will pay her with gold if she will do so." Frodo went on. "Then go tell Pippin and Merry about her."  
  
With that said, Frodo watched as his uncle and friend left Bag End. He was now left alone. Frodo pulled up a chair next to Primrose's room and took a seat. He hoped that she would like the Shire both the Hobbits who lived there and it's beauty.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. Chapter Four: An Unpleasant Run In

Chapter Four: An Unpleasant Run In:  
  
The following morning, Primrose awoke filling a lot better then she did the other day. She sat up in bed, yawned, and then stretched. When she got out of bed the scent of bacon and eggs filled the room. Primrose then walked out of the room and went to go find her new friends. She found them in the kitchen. Primrose had to becareful where she walked because unlike her friends, she was slightly taller then them. If she didn't watch it, she might bump her head on the ceiling.   
  
As she walked into the kitchen she noticed that Sam was there as well. "Ah, good morning." he said to her when he saw her.   
  
"Good morning." she replied.   
  
"How did you sleep last night lass?" asked Bilbo.   
  
"Very well," Primrose answered. "Thank you."  
  
"Would you like to sit down?" asked Frodo. "And join us for breakfast?"  
  
"Sure, I would love to."   
  
She sat down beside Frodo who had gotten her a plate of food. She started to eat, and then the four friends started talking as they ate.   
  
"Oh, let me remind you before I forget." Sam said suddenly through a mouth full of food. "I don't know if you remember, but a friend of mine by the name of Rosie came by yesturday, and gave you some of her old clothes." he informed her. "Today, she is going to come by and make you some new ones."  
  
"I don't remember her." Primrose replied. "I think I might have been asleep."  
  
"That's right," he said. "I'm sorry, I must have forgot about that." Sam said. "Well, you will like her she's verry sweet."  
  
Frodo laughed when he watched as his friend blushed. He turned to Primrose. "You see, our friend Sam here has somewhat of a crush on Rosie."  
  
"Aw, how sweet." Primrose said. "Does she know this?"  
  
"No, not yet." answered Frodo before Sam could. "However, if he doesn't tell her soon, I will." he turned to Sam. "Remember you have till the Harvest Festival."  
  
"I know Mr. Frodo." Sam said as he turned even a deeper shade of red.   
  
"The Harvest Festival," said Primrose. "You told me about that the other day, did you not?"  
  
"Yes, we did." Bilbo answered.   
  
"The festival sounds like it's going to be wonderful." said Primrose, remembering what the Hobbits told her yesterday. "And I'm very interested into meeting this Gandalf fellow."  
  
"As I told you yesterday," Bilbo began. "He's a very wise and should help us figure out who you are."  
  
"Well, I hope so." said Primrose with some sadness in her voice.   
  
Hearing the sadness in her voice, Frodo turned to her. "Don't worry, it will be okay." he said with a smile. "Now, come," Frodo said as he stood up.   
  
"Where are you going?" Primrose asked.   
  
"We," he corrected. "We are going out into the Shire." Frodo said. "I have been asked by my uncle to show you around."  
  
"All right," Primrose said, also standing up. "Before we go," she turned to Bilbo. "Do you want any help with these?" she asked him as she looked at the empty plates that were on the table.   
  
"No, that's all right." he answered. "You just go along with Frodo."  
  
Sam turned to Frodo. "I'm going to stay here and help your uncle and wait for Rosie." he then turned to Primrose. "Try to be here by sundown so she can get your measurements."  
  
Primrose turned to Frodo. "Will be back by that time."  
  
"We should." he answered with a smile. "Now, come along."   
  
The two said "goodbye" to Bilbo and Sam and then left. The sun was bright this morning and warm. Hobbiton had just started to come alive. The market was just starting to open and Hobbits started to come out of their holes and greet the day.   
  
When Frodo and Primrose entered the market the other Hobbits looked at Primrose oddly as the two passed. After Frodo had explained how she got here they welcomed their new visiter. However, not all of the Hobbits that they met that day were nice to Primrose since she was a Human, and not a Hobbit. Primrose had ignored them and Frodo continued to show her around Hobbiton.   
  
By lunch, they had reached Farmer Maggots. This was going to be their last stop. Frodo didn't want to go any farther then this.   
  
"And this is place belongs to Farmer Maggot." he said to her. "A not so friendly Hobbit."   
  
"I'll just take your word for it." she replied with a small laugh.   
  
Primrose noticed that he started to look around. "Are you looking for something?"  
  
"Oh excuse," he said to her. "I'm actually looking for two friends of mine." Frodo explained. "They like to come around here a lot." he let out a laugh. "They like to come and take some of the farmer's --"  
  
THUD! His sentence was cut short when two short figures came running out a nearby corn stalk and ran smack into Frodo causing them all to fall to the ground. Primrose heard the two figures laughing.   
  
Then one of them said: "Merry, look who it is!"  
  
"I see that Pip. It's Frodo."  
  
"All right you two," Primrose heard Frodo say under Pippin and Merry. "Can please get off me please?"  
  
Primrose laughed as she watched Frodo push his friends off of him. Merry and Pippin had helped him onto his feet. This would be the first time that Merry and Pippin would meet Primrose.   
  
"Why hello," Merry said when saw Primrose. "You must be the one that Sam told us about the other day."  
  
"That would be me." she replied. "You two must be Merry and Pippin correct?"  
  
"That would be correct." Merry said with a smile. "I'm Merry and this Pippin."  
  
"It's nice to meet you two." she said to them as she shook their hands.   
  
When they parted, Frodo said to Primrose: "Well, I think we should go."  
  
"Right," she replied. "I'm sure Rosie will be there by the time we get back." Before she turned to leave with Frodo, she turned back to Merry and Pippin. "Once again, it was nice meeting you."  
  
Pippin and Merry watched the two leave. When they were out of sight, Pippin turned to Merry. "Well, she was nice."  
  
"Yes, she was." agreed Merry. "It's nice to have someone other Gandalf to come to the Shire."  
  
"I'll agree with you on that one cousin." Pippin said. "Plus, she's a lot cuter then Gandalf."   
  
Merry laughed at Pippin as he made that comment and watched as Pippin blushed. "You just met her and all ready have a crush on her?"  
  
"I do not!" he yelled in protest. This of course, was a lie, as his face turned even a deeper shade of red.   
  
"Whatever you say Pip," Merry replied with a laugh. "Why do I have a feeling we will be visiting Frodo's home a lot more then we use to in the next few days?" he asked as he looked at his cousin and let out another laugh.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. Chapter Five: A Hobbit's Night Out

Chapter Five: A Hobbit's Night Out:   
  
When Frodo and Primrose arrived at the hole, they found that Sam, Bilbo, and Rosie were waiting for them. Rosie had arrived a few minutes before they did. When the two came in, they all went in the living room. They all talked a few minutes about the how the day went. Then Rosie asked if Primrose could join her in the room where she was sleeping in so she could take her measurements. When they were in the room, the two continued to talk about Primrose's journey through the Shire.   
  
"How far did you two end up going?" asked Rosie as she took the first measurement.   
  
"We stopped at Farmer Maggot's." she answered. "I got to meet Frodo's friends Merry and Pippin."  
  
"Ah, I see." Rosie said. "Well, those two are some troublesome Hobbits."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When Frodo took you there did he mention they might be there as well?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, he did." answered Primrose. "He started to tell me why but the two bumped into us." she paused and let out a laugh when she said: "Literally."  
  
"I can see them doing that." Rosie replied. "Now, the reason they were there was because they tend to take things from Maggot and I don't think that's right."  
  
"Maybe they need to." said Primrose in Merry and Pippin's defense. "Maybe their families don't have enough money."  
  
That just made Rosie laugh. "You are wrong my dear." she said. "Pippin and Merry's families are just as rich as our friend Bilbo in the other room." Rosie paused. "Well, maybe not as much but they still have enough money."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Look, how about we drop this subject for now, and I'll let you make up your own mind about those two whenever you meet them again." Primrose replied, taking the last measurement. "Okay, we are done here." she said.   
  
The two came out of the room and joined their friends once again. "I should have some new clothes for you in a few days or sooner."  
  
"All right, thank you very much." said Primrose.   
  
"Now, what should we do?" Bilbo asked. "The lasses are done with their business." he said. "I say we should have fun tonight since our guest is settled here."   
  
Frodo was about to respond but the sound of knocking at the door cut him off. "I'll get it." he said as he went to the door.   
  
"Why, hello Frodo." was Merry response when Frodo had opened the door.   
  
"Hello, you two." he said to them. "What can I help you with?"  
  
"Well, we were wondering if we could come in." Pippin answered. "I mean we haven't visited in awhile."  
  
"I suppose you can." answered Frodo. "We have a full hole right now, but why not?" he said. "The more the merrier." He let the two in and closed the door behind them.   
  
"Why if it isn't Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck." Bilbo said as he saw the two enter the living room. "How are you two lads doing?"  
  
"Fine." they both answered with a smile.   
  
"We just came by to visit." Merry said.   
  
"Then I better go make some tea and cakes for everyone." replied Bilbo.  
  
"No need uncle." Frodo said. "I have a better idea." he went on. "Why don't we all go to the pub?"  
  
"That sounds great!" said Merry with a grin on his face.   
  
"The pub?" Primrose said, rising an eyebrowl slightly.   
  
"Oh, hello again Primrose." said Pippin, blushing slightly.   
  
"Good to see you again." Merry said. "I'm sure you remember us."  
  
"Without a doubt." she replied, smiling at the two. The she turned to Frodo. "I'm sorry, but what's a pub?"  
  
"It's just a small place not too far from here." he answered her. "We four usually go out there every Friday." Frodo said, eyeing Sam, Pippin, and Merry.   
  
"What's there to do over at this pub?" asked Primrose.  
  
"Mainly just to drink and be happy." Merry answered.   
  
"I agree with Frodo and we should go." said Pippin. "It would be fun." he turned Primrose. "You should come along."   
  
That caused Rosie to roll her eyes. "I don't think so." she said. "A place like that is no place for a young lass such as herself."   
  
"Then what should we do then?" asked Frodo.   
  
"Well, I think you lads should go ahead and Primrose came along home with me and spend some time with me and my friends." she turned to her. "It's up to you lass."  
  
"I'm not sure." she answered. Primrose then took sometime think. "I'll think I'll go along wiht you." she finally answered, turning to Rosie. "I would like to know more Hobbits like you." Primrose then turned to the others. "No offense to you all of course."  
  
"None taken." replied Bilbo.   
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come along?" Pippin asked, trying one more time.  
  
"Yes, I am." she answered.   
  
"All right then," said Frodo. "It's settled."   
  
"Then let's go." Merry replied, heading for the door, followed by Pippin.   
  
Frodo started to go along but stopped when he noticed Sam was not going towards the door. "Coming Sam?"  
  
"I'll be there in a minute Mr. Frodo." he said. "Just give me a minute."  
  
"All right." Frodo said and he followed Merry and Pippin out the door.   
  
Sam turned to Rosie. "Would you two like me to walk along with you, and I can join my friends later."  
  
"That would be fine." answered Rosie.   
  
"Right the," he said. "Let me go tell them and I will walk with you in a few minutes."  
  
Sam told his friends what he was going to do. After walked Primrose and Rosie back to Rosie's home, he met his friends at the pub.   
  
"How was the walk?" asked Frodo when he saw his friend join them at the table where they were sitting.   
  
The pub was filled with it's usual guest for the night. There was some music being played from a group of elder Hobbits. The four friends were sitting at a table near a window. It was somewhat away from the crowd.   
  
"It was nice." he answered as a small grin appeared on his face.   
  
"I think Sam is keeping something to himself and not sharing with us." Pippin said.   
  
"I agree." said Merry, letting out a laugh.   
  
"Well, spit it out Sam." Frodo replied.   
  
Before he could answer a Hobbit lass came up and asked them what they would like. They had each told her a pint of beer. When she left with their orders they came back to their conversation.   
  
"Well?" asked Frodo, again.  
  
"I fianlly asked Rosie to the festival!" he answered his smile going brighter.   
  
"Really?" asked Merry.   
  
"I don't believe it." Frodo said with a laugh.   
  
By this time, the Hobbit lass brought back their pints. Then left.   
  
"I'm serious Mr. Frodo." replied Sam taking a sip of the beer.   
  
"I still don't believe you." Frodo said, also taking a sip out of his class.   
  
"How did you ask her?" asked Pippin.   
  
"I don't know if I should tell you." Sam said with a small laugh. "I mean Mr. Frodo does not believe me."   
  
"Of course he does." Merry said. "Don't you Frodo."  
  
"All right, I can see where this is going." he said as he noticed the look in his friend's eye. He could that they really wanted to know what happened. "Why don't you just humor me then?"  
  
"Okay," Sam replied. "Believe it or not it was Primrose's idea that I should ask Rosie to the festival now."  
  
"Really?" asked Pippin.   
  
"Yup," Sam answered. "Now, as I was saying we were walking to Rosie's house and we when got to the door, Rosie told Primrose to go ahead in so she could say goodbye to me." he said with a pause. "Then before I left I finally got enough courage to ask her." Sam continued. "I told her I knew it was early to be asking but she said no it was not, and told me yes that she would go with me." then he let out a laugh. "Then we turned to the window and saw Primrose smiling at us."  
  
Frodo let out a laugh. "Well, I'll be." he said. "I still don't believe it, but here's to you Sam." Frodo said as he raised his class.   
  
The others followed. They cheered Sam, and then took a drink of their beer. When that was done. "Now, that I've got a lass to come with me to the festival, who are you lads going to take?"  
  
There was silence. No of them knew who they were going to take. Hopefully, they would find someone to take to the festival.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	6. Chapter Six: A Pleasant Run In

Chapter Six: A Pleasant Run In:  
  
The next morning Primrose had come back to the hole. She found a worried Frodo and Bilbo waiting for her. She explained to them she had spent the night at Rosie's. When that was said the two had calmed down.   
  
"All right, well I have made some breakfast so come and eat." Bilbo said as he led the way into the kitchen.   
  
"So did you have fun at Rosie's last night?" asked Frodo as he and Primrose sat down at the table.  
  
"Yes, very much." she answered.   
  
Bilbo joined them at the table, and places their plates, along with his down. The three started eating. There was a short silence before Primrose started a new conversation.   
  
"I'm sure Sam all ready told you what he did last night."  
  
"He did." answered Frodo. "How did you convince him?"  
  
"I told him life is short and things should be done or they will never get done."  
  
"Very good advice lass." Bilbo replied.   
  
"Thank you." she said.   
  
"I'm glad he took your advice." said Frodo to Primrose. "I don't think he would have ever done it." he let out laugh.   
  
They had finished their breakfast, and Bilbo took up their plates.   
  
"So what should we do today?" Primrose asked.   
  
Bilbo turned to the two. "Well, I need to go some things from the market." he said to them. "If you two would like to go you may if you wish."  
  
"Sure, why not?" said Primrose.   
  
"Well, I was hoping to go see Sam today and talk to him." Frodo replied. "You know about him and Rosie?"  
  
"You can my lad, but I really need these items from the marketplace." said Bilbo showing the two a small piece of parchment that had items listed on it.  
  
"How about I go get them for you so Frodo can go talk to Sam?" Primrose asked.   
  
"I don't know." replied Bilbo. "You still do not know this area well."   
  
"I know I do not." she said. "But how will I learn?" Primrose asked. "I mean, it looks like I will be staying here for awhile and I will need to get places without Frodo helping me."  
  
Bilbo let out a sigh. "You are right." he handed her the parchment. "But if you should get lost, just find a nearby hole, and say that you are lost and you are a friend of Bilbo Baggins." he said. "They should help you then."   
  
"All right, thank you." she replied as she took the parchment. "I shall be back with these items shortly."   
  
"Yes, and I shall be back shortly as well." Frodo said. "See you in awhile uncle."   
  
The two headed out the hole and closed the door behind them when they went outside.   
  
"I guess I owe you one." said Frodo.   
  
"It's not a problem." Primrose said.   
  
"I would have went to the marketplace but I just really want to talk to Sam."  
  
"I understand." she replied.   
  
"I still can not believe you convinced him to ask her."   
  
"I know, me either." she said with a smile.   
  
Then the two went separate ways. Primrose found herself taking the same path that she had taking the other day when Frodo had showed her around the Shire. The marketplace was not far from where Frodo and Bilbo lived. As she passed several holes, some Hobbits were out tending to their garden or sweeping their 'welcome' mat.   
  
Primrose said: "Good day." to them as she passed but only some of them would say that back. She ignored the ones who did not say "Good day" back to her and kept on walking. She was half way to the market when she heard a familiar voice say:  
  
"Hello Primrose." It was Pippin.   
  
She jumped slightly because she did not see him. Primrose turned around. "Good day Pippin." She looked around and could that Merry was not with him. "Where is your friend Merry at this morning?"  
  
"Oh, he's all ready off at Maggot's." he answered. Pippin let out a laugh. "I kind of over slept this morning."   
  
"Ah, I see." she replied.   
  
"So where are you off to this fine morning?" he asked.   
  
"I'm off to the market to get Bilbo some items." answered Primrose, showing him the parchment that Bilbo had given her earlier.   
  
"Oh," said Pippin. "Where is Frodo, shouldn't he be with you?"  
  
"No," she answered. "He had to go talk to Sam this morning so I offered to go to the market for Bilbo."  
  
"Then, would you like me to come with you?" he asked, slightly blushing.   
  
"If you wish." she said to him with a smile. "But don't you have to meet with Merry?"  
  
"I do but he won't mind." Pippin replied. "Trust me."  
  
With that said, the two started walking towards the market. They talked most of the way. Mainly about what they were interested in, of course, Pippin did most of the talking since Primrose could not remember her past.   
  
"I also like to sing." said Pippin after awhile.  
  
"Oh, really?" Primrose asked. "Then may I hear you?"  
  
"What sing?" he asked. "I guess." Pippin said. "As long as you do not laugh."  
  
"I promise." she replied, putting up her right hand.   
  
When she had put it down, Pippin started to sing a song that Bilbo had tought him. The song was in good length but Primrose did not mind. She thought that he had a lovely voice. When he had finished she clapped a bit. Pippin laughed and took a bow.   
  
"Well done." replied Primrose as she stopped clapping.   
  
"Thank you, thank you." he said with a laugh.   
  
"No, thank you for the entertainment." said Primrose. "But you should go meet your friend." she said. "I think we are here."  
  
Hobbits were busy passing by. They were at the marketplace. Primrose looked at the parchment.   
  
"Well," she said to Pippin, looking up from the parchment. "I think I can handle it from here."  
  
"All right if you're sure." Pippin replied.   
  
"Yes, I'm sure." she answered.   
  
"Okay," he said as he turned to leave. Then he stopped and turned back around. "Hey," he said to her.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If you want to later, you should join Merry and I." Pippin replied with a smile. "I'm sure you know where we will be."  
  
"Maybe." she said. "Good day." she watched him as he walked off.   
  
Primrose then walked into the marketplace and started getting Bilbo's items that were upon the parchment. As she got the items, she thought to herself. 'I don't know why Rosie would warn about Pippin.' she paused for a moment. 'He seems like a nice fellow, along with Merry.'  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	7. Chapter Seven: Someone Has A Crush

Chapter Seven: Someone Has A Crush:  
  
Primrose had returned to the hole with the items that Bilbo had needed. Frodo had returned as well. They were all now in the kitchen. Frodo and Primrose had started to help Bilbo put up the items.   
  
"Did you find your way to the market?" Bilbo asked Primrose.  
  
"Yes, I made it fine." she answered.   
  
"You did not run into any trouble I hope." replied Frodo.   
  
"No, I did not." she answered. "I did however, run into Pippin on my way there."   
  
"Oh really?" asked Bilbo.   
  
"Yes," Primrose said with a smile. "He joined me on the way to the market."  
  
"Well, that was nice of the lad." said Bilbo putting the last item away. "Now, how about we sit down and have some tea?"  
  
They had some tea and then went about the day. Later, in the after noon Rosie and Sam stopped by. Bilbo of course, let them in.   
  
"So how is the lovely couple?" asked Frodo with a laugh as his two friends entered.   
  
Sam turned slightly red but Roise just answered with a smile. "We are fine."  
  
Then she turned to Primrose. "I finally finished with your clothes." she said as she showed her the pile of clothes she had in her hands.   
  
"Oh, thank you." she replied.   
  
"Why don't you go try these on and we can see if I need to make any changes."  
  
"All right," Primrose said as Rosie handed her the clothes. "I'll go try them on and be back back in a second."  
  
They watched her leave. Then Rosie, Sam, and Frodo took a seat in the living room. Bilbo went to go make some more tea for the new guests.   
  
"So how is she doing?" asked Rosie when she sat down.   
  
"I think she is doing well here." Frodo answered. "Yet, we still do not who she or where she came from."  
  
"Well, if Bilbo is right, Gandalf should know who she is." replied Sam. "I mean, the festival is getting closer by the day." Sam was about to continued but Primrose cut him off when she came back into the living room.   
  
"How's this?" she asked as she showed them the dress that she had but on.   
  
This dress was blue that had a green leaf pattern on it. It just below her knees. Rosie stood up. Sam and Frodo did as well. Rosie walked over to her.   
  
"Yes, I think this is fine." she said. "I hope you like the pattern."  
  
"It's very nice." Primrose said with a smile. She looked at Sam and Frodo. "Well, what do you think of it lads?"  
  
"Very nice." answered Sam. "Blue seems to be a good color on you."   
  
"I agree with Sam." Frodo replied. "You look very lovely." he said, going slightly red in the face.   
  
Sam and Rosie exchanged looks, and laughed to themselves. Then Rosie said to Primrose. "All right, there is more to try on." she said. "I also made you some tunic and some paints." Rosie told her. "Just in case, you did not wish to where dresses all the time." she then added. "I also made you some night clothes as well."  
  
"Oh, thank you about that." she said. "Well, I'll go try on some more, and then come back."   
  
When she left, the three sat back down. Then Sam looked at Frodo and let out a laugh. Rosie also laughed.   
  
"What are you two laughing at?" he asked sternly.  
  
"I think you all ready know." replied Sam after he stopped laughing.   
  
"No, I don't." he answered.  
  
"Then shall I remind you?" asked Rosie. "'You look lovely.'" she said as she mimicked him from before.   
  
"What?" Frodo asked. "I just made a comment." he said. "Just like Sam."  
  
"Yes, you did." replied Rosie. "But you looked at her slightly differently."   
  
"What look?" he asked. At this point, he was starting to get very annoyed.   
  
"You know what look." Sam said. "It was the same look I use to give Rosie." he slightly blurted out, causing him to blush.   
  
"I did not look at her like that!" he yelled.   
  
They all went silent when Primrose came back with another dress on.   
  
"What's all the yelling about?" she asked.   
  
"It's nothing." answered Frodo.   
  
"Well, then how's this one?"   
  
This dress was pink with a gold flower pattern upon it. It went down to her feet.   
  
"Ah, yet another nice one." Sam said.   
  
"Yes, this one fits as well." replied Rosie.   
  
They all turned to Frodo to make his comment but he did not make one. Primrose shrugged and went back to try on another one.   
  
"How come you did not say anything?" Rosie asked.   
  
"Let's think about that for a moment shall we?" he asked. "Maybe bacause I did not want you two to say anything about me 'liking' her."  
  
"Ha!" Sam said pointing at his friend. "You just admited it."  
  
"I did not!"   
  
"Yes you did." said Rosie.  
  
"I give up on you two!" yelled Frodo. "You think what you like but I do not like her like that!"   
  
Rosie and Sam knew that this was the time to leave the matter at hand alone. Primrose had come out one more time with another dress. Then came back with the clothes she had worn that day, and joined her friends in the living room. Bilbo had brought out the tea and he sat with them.   
  
Time soon passed for the company. It was soon night. Sam and Roise soon made their departure from the hole. When it was just the remaining three at the hole, Primrose let out a yawn.   
  
"Well, I'm getting tired." she replied.   
  
"I am as well." Bilbo said. "I think it is time for all of us to go to bed."  
  
The two got up. Frodo remained at his seat. Bilbo looked at him. "Are you coming lad?"  
  
"Not right now uncle." he answered. "I think I'm going to stay here for awhile longer."   
  
"All right," Bilbo said. "Don't stay up too late."   
  
"I won't." assured Frodo.  
  
"Good night then Frodo." Primrose said as she and Bilbo went to their rooms.  
  
Frodo said "good night" to them. Then he was left alone with his thoughts. 'Could Sam and Rosie be right?' he asked himself. 'Do I have a crush?' The only answer that he got was a crack in the fire that Bilbo had made earlier.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	8. Chapter Eight: Caught In The Act

(don't worry, it's nothing nasty in this part. i promise.)  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight: Caught In The Act:  
  
Primrose had said "Goodnight" to Bilbo and made her way into her room. She had changed into her night clothes that Rosie had made her. They were to her liking. 'I must pay Rosie back somehow.' she thought as she climbed into bed.   
  
Primrose had gone to sleep as soon as her head hit her pillow. Her dreams were filled with images she had never seen before. One image kept on popping up over and over again. The image she saw within her head had been what looked a creek with a log across it.   
  
In the dream, she had started to walk across it. Then before she took another step something had caught her eye. In the woods that lay on the other side, she saw some move. Primrose couldn't see the object's face but it wore a grey cloak and a pointy hat. She heard it whisper something. Then when she continued to walk across the log, she lossed her balance and fell into the river. Her world went black...  
  
Primrose sat straight up in her bed. Sweat began to drip from her forehead. She then tried to calm down. "Just a dream." she said to herself. "Just a dream."  
  
She then looked around her room. "Good, I'm still here." she said. "I'm at Bilbo's Hobbit hole." Primrose replied as she tried to calm herself.   
  
A few minutes later, after she had calmed herself down, she had tried to go back to sleep. Sadly, she could not. Primrose kept hearing a rapping at her window.   
  
She made her way to the window and was surprised who see saw when she opened it. "Pippin?" she said. "What in the world are you doing here?" Primrose asked. "Do you what time it is?"   
  
It had gotten late in the night. The stars shown brightly outside her window. Pippin let out a laugh.   
  
"Yes, I know." he answered in a low whisper. "Anyway, I came to ask you if you wish to join myself and Merry on a trip to Maggot's crops?"  
  
Primrose thought a moment. "I do not know." she replied. "It's awful late and I don't want Bilbo and Frodo to worry if they find me missing."  
  
"Do not worry." said Pippin. "We will be back before they get up."  
  
Rosie's warning came into her mind about Pippin and Merry being troublesome Hobbits. However, she ignored that warning. "All right, let me change."  
  
"All right."  
  
Pippin awaited outside. A few minutes later, Primrose came out in the window. She had put on a tunic, pants, and boots that Rosie had made her. When she was on the ground next to Pippin, she asked: "Where's Merry?"  
  
"I'm right here." a voice answered in a low whisper not too far way.   
  
Merry had come out from a hiding place and joined Pippin and Primrose. Primrose jumped slightly as the two turned to him.   
  
"I really don't think we should invite her along." Merry replied. "No offense milady," he said to Primrose. "But if Bilbo and Frodo find you gone, they might have our heads if they find out you are in company with us."  
  
"Well, as I all ready said to her," said Pippin. "We should be back before the sun shows it's rays."   
  
"All right, then let's go." Merry said.   
  
Merry led the way as he, Pippin, and Primrose made their way to Maggot's farm. It looked very differently at night.   
  
"How are you doing so far Primrose?" asked Pippin, sensing that she didn't feel comfortable here at night.   
  
"I'm fine." she answered. "It's just creepy here that's all."  
  
Merry let out a laugh. "Don't worry about." he assured. "Pip and I come here all the time and the only scary thing we run into is Maggot and his dogs other then that, there is nothing to fear."  
  
"Besides, you have two strong Hobbit lads here if anything should pop out." Pippin said.  
  
Primrose let out a laugh. She was starting to feel a little safer. "Okay, so what do you two here anyway?"   
  
"Um..." started Merry. "Well, we just simply borrow some of Maggot's crops."  
  
"Borrow?" Primrose asked, doubtfull of Merry's answer.  
  
"Yeah, but it's not like Maggot has enough as it is." said Pippin, trying to back up Merry's answer. "He has too much so as Merry says, simply borrow some of his crops."  
  
Primrose shook her head at them, but soon found herself joining them in "borrowing" some of Maggot's crops. However, their fun was cut short when the sound of barking dogs came to their hears.   
  
"Oh no!" said Merry. "The dogs."  
  
"Quick! Run!" Pippin yelled.   
  
It was now early in the morning as the three ran from the crops and made it back to Bilbo's Hobbit hole. They were gasping for breath. When their breathing had returned to normal, Merry said: "Well, I better be off." Before he left, he said to Primrose: "It was good of you to accompany us."  
  
"Thank you." she replied. "It was fun."  
  
"Are you coming Pippin?" Merry asked as he started to walk off.   
  
"Yes, I'll be along in a minute." he answered.   
  
Merry continued on walking. Pippin turned to Primrose. "Would you like to join us tomorrow night?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" she answered with a smile.   
  
"Great," Pippin replied. "I guess I should be going." said he, eyeing in Merry's direction. "I shall see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Yes," she said. "Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Primrose watched as Pippin left. When he was out of sight, she went back through her window. When she was in her room, she closed the window. Primrose was about to get back into bed when she heard:  
  
"And where have you been?"  
  
She turned around to see both Frodo and Bilbo at the entrance of her room. They had caught her in the act. She would have much   
explaining to do.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	9. Chapter Nine: Worried

[at this point, i would like to say thank you to all who have reviewed! don't worry this fic will get better as it goes on!]  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine: Worried:   
  
"Frodo, Bilbo, I can explain." was Primrose's reaction when she saw Bilbo and Frodo at her doorway.  
  
"You had better." Bilbo replied. "You had us worried."  
  
"How did you know I was gone?" she asked.  
  
"I had come to check upon you and found you were gone." answered Frodo.  
  
"I'm sorry to have worried you." Primrose said.   
  
"You are forgiven." replied Bilbo. "Let us put aside this matter for now, and not talk of it until morning." he said. "We still have a few more hours unti morning so let's try to get some sleep."  
  
Frodo and Primrose agreed. When they had left, Primrose had changed back into her night clothes. She then went to her bed and fell asleep.   
  
When morning had come, she awoke, and changed into the outfit she wore the night before. She left her room and found Frodo and Bilbo in the living room. They did not look too happy. Primrose slowly made her way in and sat in a chair that was next to where Frodo sat. There was an awkwardd silence before Bilbo got things started.  
  
"You have the floor lass." he said to Primorse. "Please tell us where you were last night."  
  
"I had gone out to join Merry and Pippin." she answered, quietly.  
  
Frodo let out a sigh. "I had a feeling they were in on this matter."  
  
"Those two would never learn." said Bilbo.   
  
"Oh please, do not be hard them." Primrose replied. "I only wished to join them on their outings."  
  
"It's all right lass." assured Bilbo. "Just please next time you wonder out, please tell us."  
  
"I will I promise." she said.   
  
"Now, I'm going to do some cleaning in the kitchen." Bilbo said, as he got up and went to the kitchen.  
  
Frodo and Primrose were now alone. Primrose stood up. "I wish to go out today." she said. "May I?"  
  
Frodo stood up as well. "I do not know." he answered. "I think you should ask Bilbo."   
  
"All right," she said as she went in the kitchen. A few minutes later she came back. "He said I may." she told Frodo.   
  
"Where will you be going?"  
  
"To see what Merry and Pippin are up to." answered Primrose.   
  
Frodo let out a sigh but then let her a go. When she was gone, he joined his uncle in kitchen. "Why did you let her go?"  
  
"Because I think she has learned her lesson." he answered. "She said she will not stay long."  
  
"All right." replied Frodo.   
  
Frodo had stayed and helped Bilbo clean up the kitchen. Then when that was done, a knock came to the door.   
  
Bilbo went to answer the door. Frodo had followed him. It was Sam who was at the door. They let him.   
  
"Well my lads, I'm off." said Bilbo. "I have some items to get at the market." he said. "I will return before lunch."  
  
Frodo and Sam watched as Bilbo left and closed the door behind him. Sam followed Frodo into the living room.   
  
"I'm glad you're here Sam." Frodo replied as he took a seat in an arm chair.   
  
Sam also took a seat in another chair that was not too far from Frodo. "It's good to see you friend," he said. "You seemed worried." he went on. "What happened?"  
  
"Primrose went out to Maggots' with Merry and Pippin last night without telling us." he answered with a sigh. "Myself and Bilbo caught her coming back before dawn's light." he informed Sam. "She had me worried Sam. Very worried."  
  
"She is all right is she?"  
  
"Yes, but won't be for long if she keeps on hanging out with that Fool of a Took and Brandybuck." Frodo said. "When Gandalf visits us at the festival I'm going to ask him to really give them a harsh talking to."  
  
"Speaking of the festival," replied Sam. "It draws nearer." he stated. "Will you be taking any one Frodo?"   
  
Frodo blushed slighlty. Sam smiled at him. "You are going to ask Primrose arn't you?"  
  
"Well, even though she did give me a scare," he said. "I will ask her."  
  
Sam clapped his hands. "Very well Mr. Frodo." he replied. "Rosie will be thrilled to hear this news."  
  
Frodo continued to turn a deeper red.  
  
"I have an idea Mr. Frodo!" said Sam suddenly. "Let's go to the festival together!"  
  
"That is a good idea Sam." Frodo agreed.   
  
"One question though, Mr. Frodo." said Sam. "When will you ask the lass?"  
  
"I do not know." he answered. "Maybe in a few days."  
  
"You better make it fast Frodo." Sam said. "For I have seen some other Hobbits look upon her with interest."  
  
"Thank you Sam." he replied. "I will take your advise."  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	10. Chapter Ten: Question and Answer

(sorry about the long wait! i had a serious case of writer's block for this chapter. writer's block can be very evil!)  
  
  
Chapter Ten: Question and Answer:   
  
In the days following, Primrose found herself in the company of Pippin and Merry. It was not because she did not like Bilbo and Frodo, she just had more fun with Merry and Pippin. They spent their days in Maggots' crops.   
  
One day after getting what they had got from the crops, the three had found themselves running back to their homes. They had stopped though, to rest. The three had sat down on a soft mound of grass that was under a large tree. The shade from the tree, had helped cool them off.   
  
"You know," said Primrose. "I'm really getting sick of those dogs of his."  
  
Merry let out a laugh. "I couldn't agree with more."   
  
"I just hope, if he comes to the festival he doesn't bring those dogs of his." replied Pippin.  
  
"Speaking of the festival," Merry said with a sly grin on his face. "Has anyone asked you to it yet Primrose?"  
  
"No, not yet." she answered.   
  
"Oh really?" he said as he eyed his cousin.   
  
A few days earlier, Pippin and Merry had taken a walk, and Pippin had admitted to Merry that he did like Primrose. Of course, Merry had all ready guessed that. The only problem was, that Pipin was too nervous to say anything.   
  
"Yes." Primrose said. "Why? Do you want to ask me?"  
  
Merry let out a laugh. "No, sorry milady, but someone else does."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.   
  
Merry stood up. The others followed. He then said: "I'm going to go ahead." he started walking off.   
  
Primrose turned to Pippin and asked: "What did he mean about someone else wants to ask me?"   
  
Pippin blushed.   
  
"Do you know anyone who would?" she asked him. "Because I would really like to know who this lad is because I do not wish go to this festival alone."  
  
'I guess it's now or never.' Pippin thought to himself. He then took a deep breath, and asked her to the festival.   
  
Primrose smiled and answered him. "Of course, I will join you at the festival."   
  
"Thank you." he replied to her.   
  
They then rejoined Merry who was ahead of them all ready. Merry could see by the smile on his friends faces, that Pippin had asked Primrose to the festival. He was glad for his cousin.   
  
Merry and Pippin had walked Primrose home. Merry had left before Pippin had. Pippin had stayed behind. The two were now outside of Bilbo's Hobbit hole. Before he left, he had gave Primrose a quick kiss on the check. Then left.   
  
Primrose blushed slightly, and then went inside. She was greeted by Bilbo and Frodo. They had asked her how her day went, and she had answered them: "It was great!"  
  
The following night, Primrose and Frodo were left alone in the hole. Bilbo had gone out to see a friend. He told them he would not be long. Frodo didn't mind that all. He was finally going to ask Primrose to festival.   
  
The two were now in the living room. Primrose was reading Bilbo's book, and Frodo sat quiet for a moment. 'How will ask her?' he thought to himself. 'Just go with what your heart tells you.' Frodo answered hismelf.   
  
"Primrose," said Frodo, somewhat nervously. "May I ask you a question?"  
  
Primrose looked up from the book. "Yes, you may."  
  
"All right," he replied, as he took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you would join me at the festival?" he asked her in a fast manner, but Primrose caught the words he said.  
  
A sad look came upon her face. Frodo didn't like that. "I'm really sorry Frodo." she said to him. "But Pippin had all ready asked me, and I will be joining him at the festival."  
  
"Oh..." Frodo said, sadly.   
  
"Like I said before, I'm really sorry." she said to him.   
  
Primrose couldn't take the saddness in her friend's eyes any longer, and she got up and left the living room. Frodo was now alone. He sat there in his chair, with a heavy heart. Frodo didn't know what to do now. Who was he going to go with the festival now?   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
[well, how did you like this chapter? sorry if this isn't romantic enough chapter. i'm not good when it comes to the romantic department, but i like how this chapter came out. i hope you liked how it came out. once again, sorry for the long wait. untill next time, which i hope isn't as long...] 


	11. Chapter 11: The Festival

Chapter Eleven: The Festival:   
  
The night of the Harvest Festival had finally arrived. There were decorations, lights, and lots of food. There was also live music. Hobbits had gathered in a big clearing that was not far from their homes. Most of the Hobbits had arrived, however some were still getting ready.   
  
In Bilbo's Hobbit hole, he and Frodo were all ready. They were waiting for Primrose in the living room. She had needed a little more time.   
  
"Why do you look so sad my lad?" asked Bilbo to Frodo who had been quiet for quite some time now. Usually on the night of the festival he would be very excited but something was different this year.   
  
"It's nothing uncle." Frodo lied.   
  
Bilbo of course, knew that was a lie. "Now, don't take me as a fool my boy." he said. "Tell me what's bothering you."  
  
He let out a sigh and was about to answer but Primrose had come out of her room. She was ready.   
  
"You look lovely dear." Bilbo said as he turned his attention to her.  
  
"Thank you." replied Primrose.   
  
Primrose had choose to wear for tonight was the pink dress that went down to her feet, and had a golden leaf pattern upon it. She looked at Frodo, waiting for his comment bue he said nothing.   
  
"All right," Bilbo said, breaking the silence that had come between the three. "Well, should we be on our way?"  
  
"Not yet." said Primrose.   
  
"Excuse me my dear?" Bilbo asked.   
  
"Well, Pippin said he would come and pick me up here…" she paused. "I hope that's okay."  
  
"It's fine." Bilbo answered. He then heard Frodo mumble something under his breath. Bilbo had a feeling what was going on. He made a mental note to himself to talk to Frodo later.   
  
A few minutes later, knocking was heard at the door. "Should I get that?" asked Primrose  
  
"No, I'll get it." Frodo said and made his way towards the door. When he answered the door, he was not surprised to see Pippin there.   
  
"Hello Frodo." he said. "Is Primrose ready?"   
  
"Yes, I am." she answered before Frodo could say anything. "Where's Merry?"  
  
"He's all ready there." Pippin said. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"As I'll ever be." she answered with a smile.   
  
"Shall we got then?" he asked as he offered her his arm.  
  
"Yes," she said as she took his arm. Before they left, she turned to Bilbo and Frodo and asked: "Are you two coming?"  
  
Frodo was about to answer but Bilbo answered first. "We will belong shortly." he said. "Gandalf will be meeting us here."   
  
"Oh, I nearly forgot about him." Primrose replied. "Should I stay and wait with you?"  
  
"No, you two go on ahead." Bilbo said. "Have some fun and we will be along after Gandalf arrives."  
  
"All right." said Primrose. "We shall see you at the festival then."  
  
The two said: "Goodbye." Before they left. Now, Bilbo and Frodo were alone.   
  
"Uncle, I thought that we were to meet Gandalf at the festival." said Frodo.   
  
"No, I wrote him a letter to him a few days before telling him it would be best to meet here so we can tell him about Primrose."   
  
"How long till he arrives?" Frodo asked.   
  
"He should arrive at any time now." answered Bilbo. "Until then, I would like to talk to you."  
  
"About what?"   
  
"I had asked you what was wrong with you, and you were about to answer but Primrose had cut us short."  
  
"Uh, I really don't know how to start." Frodo start.   
  
Bilbo let out a laugh. "I think I have a feeling on what is bothering you." he said. "You are upset that Pippin asked Primrose to the festival to the festival aren't you?"  
  
Frodo blushed. "How do you know?"  
  
"My boy, I am old." he said. "I know these types of things."   
  
Frodo let out a laugh. "Old you are uncle." he said. His laughter stopped. "Is it normal to feel like this?"  
  
"Yes my lad." Bilbo answered as he placed a comforting hand on Frodo's shoulder. "It happens to the best to us." He removed his hand and then said: "Now, I know it hurts but cheer up, Gandalf shall arrive soon."   
  
No sooner had he said that, a knock came at the door. Bilbo went to the door and answered it. He had to look up to see the old and wise wizard who stood at entrance. The wizard had a smile on his face.   
  
"It's good to see you old friend." Gandalf said.  
  
"It's good to see you as well." replied Bilbo.   
  
The two hugged each other and the parted. Then Gandalf came into the hole. He had to duck at times or he would have hit his head on the ceiling. Frodo came to where they were to greet his friend.   
  
"Frodo my lad, how you?"   
  
"I'm doing well." he said as he gave the wizard a hug and then parted.   
  
"Now, not only do we have to get to the festival, but I must meet this Primrose that you told me about in your letter." Gandalf said.   
  
"She's all ready at the festival." answered Bilbo. "We told her to go ahead because she is in company with Pippin."  
  
"I see." Gandalf replied. "Well then, let's get to the festival shall we?" he asked.  
  
"Right, let's go." Bilbo said.   
  
With that, the three went to the festival. On the way, Bilbo and Frodo told how Primrose got here at Hobbiton, and what she has been doing. Now, Gandalf would finally be able to meet Primrose and hopefully help her find out who she is.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
[well, did i surprise you who wanted Primrose with Frodo? sorry Frodo fans, i like Pippin better. lol. anyway, this fic will be coming to an end soon. don't worry, you'll like what i have in store. *burst out into evil laughter* ... *ahem* ... all right, i'm going to stop now. next chapter coming soon.] 


	12. Chapter 12: Memory Returned

Chapter Twelve: Memory Returned:   
  
The cries of joy were heard from small Hobbit children as they saw Gandalf make his way towards the festival. The old wizard laugh. "All right, all right… That's enough go on!" he said to them after they had crowed around. The Hobbit did as they were told and went back to the to enjoying the festival.   
  
Gandalf had not come alone. He was joined with his friends Frodo and Bilbo. "Now, where is Primrose?" asked Gandalf.   
  
They scanned over the area. They soon found who they were looking for. They saw Primrose with Pippin over at a nearby table talking. Merry was with them as well.   
  
"Hey Pip," Primrose said. "Who is that?"   
  
Pippin looked into the direction where she had pointed. A smile came upon his face. "It's Gandalf!"   
  
"Gandalf?" she asked.   
  
"Yes." Merry replied. "He's the one who might be able to find out who you are."  
  
"Come on then!" said Pippin as he stood up. He took Primrose's hand and they made their way over to Gandalf. Merry followed close behind them.   
  
"Gandalf!" Merry said as he and his two friends and he were with Gandalf. "You have finally arrived!"   
  
"Indeed I have." he replied with a smile. He then saw Primrose. "You must be Primrose."  
  
"That's right." she said. "I am told you are the one who might be able to find out who I am."  
  
"That is right, but I can not promise you anything." Gandalf responded.   
  
"I understand."   
  
They were about to continue when they heard a familiar voice call to them. It was Sam. He came up to them. Rosie was with him.   
  
"Hello Gandalf sir." Sam said. "How are you?"  
  
"I am well." he answered. "And you?"  
  
"The same."  
  
The group of company started talking. They had asked Gandalf many times if he knew anything about Primrose. He had said: "No, not yet."   
  
They were disappointed, but Primrose took it the hardest. "I do not think I'll ever find out who I am." with that she walked off.   
  
Gandalf let out a sigh, and Pippin had followed Primrose.   
  
"What don't you all go back to the festival." suggested Bilbo. "I need to talk to Gandalf for a moment."  
  
The group of friends did as told. When they were alone, Bilbo asked: "Are you sure you don't anything about her?"  
  
"Yes, I do know something about her." he said to the elder Hobbit.   
  
"Then why didn't you say anything?" Bilbo asked. "We need find out who she is so we can return her to her home." he continued. "She might have a family waiting for her."  
  
"I did not want to say anything because I did not to scare the others."  
  
"So you do know where she's from?"  
  
"Yes, she is not of this world."  
  
Primrose had walked off not too far from the festival. "Primrose! Please wait!" She had stopped so he could catch up with her.   
  
"Pippin, just leave me alone." Primrose had said this rather harshly. She sighed when she saw the sad look upon her friends face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you."  
  
"It's all right."  
  
"No, it's not." she replied. "Nothing is all right!" Primrose went on. "Your friend Gandalf was not much help." she said. "How will I find out who I am?"  
  
"Hey," said Pippin as he embraced her. "It's okay. We will find out who you are. I promise."  
  
When they pulled apart Primrose smiled at him. "Thank you."   
  
"Not a problem." he replied. "Now, let's go back to the festival."  
  
"Okay." she said as he took her hand into his.   
  
They walked back. When they were half way there, Primrose started to feel uncomfortable. She had stopped walking.   
  
"Are you okay?" Pippin asked with concern.  
  
"No." she answered as she put her other hand upon her forehead.   
  
Images started going through her mind. Images and Names. Names that she new. People and places she had once known. Her memory was coming back to her.   
  
"Primrose?" said Pippin as he looked at her. She didn't look so well.   
  
'Primrose?' she thought. 'That's not my name… Callie… Callie Walker is my name and I'm from another time and place!'   
  
Callie looked at Pippin. "No, this isn't happening!" She let go of Pippin's hand.  
  
"What's going on?" Pippin was starting to get really worried. "Primrose?"  
  
"No, stop calling me that!" Callie yelled at him. "That's not who I am!"   
  
Pippin watched as she ran away. She was going into the direction of Bilbo's home. Pippin made his way back to his friends.   
  
"Gandalf! Bilbo! Frodo!" he yelled as came up to them. "Something is wrong with Primrose!"  
  
"What?" everyone had asked at once.   
  
"I don't know what happened." Pippin said to them. "I said 'Primrose' to her and she started to look ill and told me that's not what her name was."  
  
"She's remembered then…" said Gandalf.   
  
The company of friends made their way back to Bilbo's Hobbit hole. Pippin had told them where she had went. Bilbo had asked Merry, Sam, and Rosie to wait outside. They did as told.   
  
"Primrose!" called out Pippin. "Primrose!"   
  
Callie was in her room where she was staying. She heard her friends call for her. 'How can this be?' she asked herself. 'I should not be here!'  
  
"Primrose!" her friends continued to call for her.   
  
She finally went out to see them. "There you are!" Pippin said when he had seen her. "You scared me, are you all right?"  
  
Callie shook her head no. "No, I'm not all right." she finally said. There was a long pause before she said to them: "I know who I am."   
  
"That is great news then." Bilbo replied.   
  
"No, it's not." she said.   
  
"Why is that?" Frodo asked. "I thought you would be thrilled to find out who you are."   
  
"The reason I am sad is because I am not from this world and I can not stay here."  
  
  
  
To Be Continue... 


	13. Chapter 13: Goodbye

[i would bring out the tissue box if i were you for this chapter. it's kindda sad, just thought i warn you. btw: this is not, i repeat, not the last chapter. this fic will be coming to an end soon though.]  
  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Goodbye:   
  
Frodo, and Pippin had just found out what Bilbo and Gandalf all ready had known. That Primrose was from another world. Bilbo and Gandalf knew that the Pippin and Frodo would not take this well.  
  
"What are you talking about Primrose?" asked Frodo.   
  
"My name isn't Primrose." Callie said sadly. "My name is Callie Walker and I'm from another world called Earth." she continued. "I came here by accident." Callie explained. "The last thing I remember is falling in a river and then waking up here."  
  
"That would explain why we found you in the pond then." said Frodo.   
  
"Yes, I guess it would." Callie replied.   
  
"I think we better get the others in here and let them know about this." Frodo said to Gandalf. "Can you go and let them in?"  
  
"Of course." he answered. Gandalf went to the door. He saw the others had worried looks upon their faces. "Don't worry, she's okay but you need to come in and here what is going on."  
  
Sam, Rosie, and Merry made their way inside. They went to the living room, followed by Gandalf. When they were there, Callie told them what she had just told Frodo and Pippin.   
  
"I guess the question now is, how do we get you home?" Bilbo said, breaking the silence that had now come between the company of friends.   
  
That's when the group of friends turned to Gandalf. "Do you think you can find a way to get her home?" asked Rosie.  
  
"I'm not sure." he replied. "It seems to me that there must have been a rip in time and space."  
  
"Is that even possible?" asked Merry.   
  
"I guess it is if that's how Callie ended up here." Sam said to Merry.   
  
"I might be able to get her back home." said Gandalf, eyeing Callie. "I have been able to walk through time, space, and dimension before and I might be able to do it again."  
  
"You can do that Gandalf?" asked Rosie.  
  
"My dear, a wizard is cable of anything if one put his mind to it." the wizard answered.   
"However, it is very rare if a wizard can do so."  
  
"But it is possible though, right?" Frodo asked. "You can get Prim... I mean Callie home then?"   
  
"Yes." he answered.   
  
They all turned to Callie who had been quiet. She wasn't the only one who had been queit the whole time. Pippin had also kept silence.   
  
"I have a quick question." said Pippin suddenly. "What if Callie doesn't want to go home?"   
  
"Pip, what are you talking about?" Merry asked.   
  
"I'm just been thinking..."  
  
"Pippin, you know she doesn't belong here." Frodo said.   
  
Pippin was about to say something but Callie stopped him. "Look, just hold up a minute." she said. She turned to Gandalf. "Do you think it would be all right if I spoke to him a minute?"  
  
"Of course." Gandalf answered. "Come along everyone, let's go to another room to give them some time."  
  
The others agreed and followed Gandalf to the kitchen. Pippin and Callie were now left alone.   
  
"Pippin you know I don't belong here." Callie said to him when their friends had left.   
  
"I know." he replied. "But before you found out who you were you seemed happy here."  
  
"I was but now that I know whom I am, I would like to go home." she explained. "My friends are probably worried sick about me."  
  
"But what about your friends here and me?" he asked.  
  
Callie let out a sigh. "I don't know." she answered. "This is so unfair!" she yelled. "I mean I want to stay here with you and the others but I also want to go home!"   
  
"Is everything all right in here?" Gandalf asked as he and the others made their way back to the living room where Callie and Pippin were.   
  
"No, it's not." answered Callie. "I don't know what to do Gandalf." she said. "Part of me wants to stay here and the other part of me wants to go home."  
  
"My dear, what does your heart tell you?" Gadalf asked.   
  
"My heart is telling me that I need to go home." she replied sadly.   
  
"Then you should listen to your heart." he said to her.   
  
"He is right you know." said Bilbo. "Everyone has a place, and your place is in your own world, even though we all wish otherwise."  
  
There was silence before Gandalf said: "I guess we should try to get you home then."   
  
"I guess you're right." Callie replied.   
  
"Then I guess you will need your old clothes." said Rosie. She turned to Gandalf. "Can you wait a few minutes so I can go get them?"  
  
"Yes." he answered.   
  
"I'll return in a moment." Rosie said.   
  
"I'll come with you Rosie." said Sam.   
  
The two headed out of the door. It didn't take them long. When the two had returned, Rosie handed the clothes to Callie. Callie then excused herself and went to go change. While she was gone, the others talked.   
  
"Are you all right Pip?" asked Merry, who could see that Pippin was not taking this well.   
  
"No." he answered. "I'll agree with Callie when she said, 'It's not fair.'"  
  
All Merry could do was place a comforting hand on Pippin's shoulders and say: "It will be okay Pip, I promise."  
  
When he had removed his hand, Callie had come back out. She was dressed and ready to go.   
  
"It's time to get you home." Gandalf said.   
  
"How will we do this Gandalf?" asked Frodo.  
  
"We will go to where you found her and hopefully, it will go from there."  
  
The company of friends left Bilbo's Hobbit hole and made their way to the pond where Sam and Frodo had found Callie. Frodo and Sam led the way. The only light source they had was that of Gandalf's magical staff. It wasn't a bright light source but it gave off enough light to see where they were going.   
  
When they had arrived at the pond it was quiet. Then when Gandalf said: "We must go quickly." he informed the company. "We do not know when and if the portal of time and space can close."  
  
"I guess it's goodbye then." Frodo said to Callie.   
  
"Yes, I guess it is." she replied. "Boy, how I'm going to miss all of you." Callie started to say. She got a little teary eyed as she did so.   
  
"Were going to miss you to." said Rosie, first. She hugged her friend and then parted.   
  
"Thank you again for making me all those clothes." Callie said.   
  
Sam was next. "I hope you get home all right." he said as he hugged her then parted.   
  
"I will." she replied.   
  
Next came Merry. "I'm really going to miss you coming along with us to Maggots." he said as he hugged her and then parted.   
  
"Yeah, I am too."   
  
Frodo was next in line. "I guess this is goodbye."  
  
"I guess so." Callie responed. "But I'll tell you what, you and Bilbo were nice enough to take me in, and I will never forget that." she hugged Frodo, and then Bilbo. They parted.   
  
Finally, it was Pippin's turn. "I really don't want to say goodbye."  
  
"Me either." Callie said. "But who knows, maybe we might see each other again someday."  
  
Pippin didn't say a thing, he just hugged her tightley, and then parted. He didn't want to let go but he had to. She then turned to Gandalf and said: "I'm ready now."   
  
"All right." he said to her. "Stand by me."  
  
Flash! There had been a great flash of light. When the light was gone, Gandalf and Callie had vanished. Callie was going home.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	14. Chapter 14: Home

Chapter Fourteen: Home:   
  
"Come on Callie! Wake up!"  
  
"Maybe we should go get help!"  
  
"No way, I'm not getting into trouble for this!"  
  
Callie heard the voices of her friends. Where was she? She didn't know. Darkness was all she saw. Callie felt someone shake her lightly and her eyes opened. She had to blink a few times so she could get use to the light.   
  
"Finally, she's awake!"  
  
Callie looked up and saw her three friends around her. Skye, Alison, and Rena. She sat up slowly. "Where am I?" she asked as she put one of her hands upon her forehead.   
  
"Duh, your in your woods with us." answered Alison.   
  
"You mean, I'm no longer in the Sire?" she asked.  
  
Her friends looked at her oddly. Skye laughed a little. "Man, that must have been some fall you took."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Callie asked.   
  
"You fell into the river." answered Rena. "And Skye and I got you out."  
  
"Thanks you guys... I think." she replied. Callie looked around some more.  
  
"What are you looking for?" asked Alison.   
  
"Gandalf and the others..."  
  
The friends burst out into laughter. "Remind me never to play pretend around you." said Alison. "You actually thought that Gandalf and the Hobbits were real?"  
  
"But they were!" shot back Callie as she stood up.  
  
The other three stood up as well. They were giving her more odd looks. Then Callie explained what had happened to her. The continued to laugh when she was done.  
  
"You and your imagination." Rena said. "Those characters aren't real. They are just in the books."  
  
"I swear to you they were real!" Callie said.   
  
"Like anyone would fall in love with you." replied Alison as she rolled her eyes. "You must be really lonely if you dreamt that."  
  
"I didn't dream it!" yelled Callie.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Alison continued. "Whatever. How about we just go back to your house."  
  
"That's a good idea." agreed Rena.  
  
"Yeah, it's getting late anyway." Skye said. "And I don't want to be around here when it gets dark."  
  
Alison, Skye, and Rena started to head back to Callie's house. They stopped when Callie was not with them.  
  
"Are you coming or what?" asked Alison.   
  
"I'll be along in a minute!" she said.   
  
"Fine. Come on guys." Alison said as they continued on their journey back to Callie's home.   
  
Callie was left alone now. She stood at the edge of river and looked down at the water. What had happened? Had it been just a dream... No, it was real. Now, saddness came upon her. She was starting to miss the Shire and the friends she had made. More even when it came to the memory of Pippin. Callie let out a sigh and then started walking back to her house.   
  
Then she stopped when she heard something in the woods that was on the other side of the river. She turned around and saw that something was there. She wanted to find out what it was. Callie found the log that she had fallen off and started to go across it again. This time, she kept her balance.   
  
When she made it across, she saw what was on this side. She was very surprised to see who it was. Then things started to come together. "You, it's all because of you on why I went to the Sire!" It was Gandalf the Grey. "Isn't it?"   
  
The old wizard stood and looked at her. He was hoping to get away before she would catch him.   
  
"Well, is this all because of you?" Callie asked Gandalf again.   
  
"Yes, it is." he answered.   
  
"Why did you do it?" she asked him. There was anger in her voice. "I mean why would you through someone from this world into yours?"  
  
Gandalf stood quiet for a moment. He knew he would have some explaining to do.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	15. Chapter 15: A Secret Revealed

[this chapter might not be my best but at least i gave it a shot. there will be only one more chapter after this. btw: sorry it's so short. i just want to get this fic over with so i can work on other fictions that i'm working on. anyway, i hope you enjoy this...]  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Fifteen: A Secret Revealed:  
  
"Well?" Callie asked the wizard stood before her. She wanted him to explain to her why she had ended up in Middle Earth.   
  
Gandalf let out a sigh. He knew there was no way out of this. "With some of my magic, I pulled you through the rips of time, space, and dimension when I saw you fall into the water."  
  
Callie remembered the dream she had back when she was at Bag End. It was him that she saw in the dream. It was starting to make sense... all of it. However, she still wanted some answers.   
  
"But why did you do it?" she asked.   
  
"I did to show you that Hobbits were not silly." the wizard answered.   
  
"Excuse me?" Callie asked. "How did you know I thought Hobbits were silly?"  
  
Gandalf was quiet for awhile before he answered. "I must confess something to you that I have watched you for some time now." he told her with a sigh. "When I saw how you reacted when your friends wanted to be Hobbits," Gandalf paused. "I wanted you to see that Hobbits are not silly. They are indeed nice creatures, as well as now you know."  
  
"Yes, I do." she replied. "But you had no right to do that!" Callie suddenly yelled at the old wizard.   
  
"Did you not enjoy your stay at the Sire?" asked Gandalf.  
  
"I did." she answered. "But now, I miss it!" Callie told him. "I miss all my friends there, and most of all Pippin!" she continued. "Do you have any idea on how happy I was when I was with him?" Callie asked. "I realize this now, and wish I would have stayed as he had suggested!" she paused. Then she took a good at the wizard and said: "I want to go back!"   
  
"Go back?" the wizard asked. "What about your home and friends here?"  
  
Callie let out a small laugh. "Please, I could care less about both of them." she replied. "I'm sure you saw on how they reacted when they found me. They were more worried about getting in trouble then how I was doing."   
  
"But what about your parents?"  
  
"They could care less as well." Callie answered as well. "My parents are nothing but drunks and they hardly ever notice that I'm around."   
  
"I see." replied Gandalf. He studied her face and could tell that she really did want to go back. However, he thought other wise. "I do not think that is a good idea."  
  
"Now, you say that!" yelled Callie. "You should have thought of that before you sent me to Middle Earth!"   
  
"I know and I am truly sorry for transporting you there." Gandalf said. "If I knew that you would have gotten attached to the Hobbits, I would have thought other wise."  
  
"So you owe me this favor and transporting me back there." said Callie.   
  
The old wizard let out a sigh. "I guess I do." he said. "But I will ask you, what about your memory?" he asked. "When I had you transported there, I had you forget whom you were." Gandalf explained.   
  
"I want to know whom I am but just forget about this place." said Callie.   
  
"All right... I will grant your wish then." Gandalf replied.  
  
"Wait!" said Callie. "I ask only one more thing..." there was a long pause before she continued. "I also wish to be a Hobbit."  
  
"A Hobbit?" Gandalf asked with a laugh. "My dear, I don't think I could change who you are."  
  
It was Callie's turn to let out a laugh. "But you can transport a girl to Middle Earth?"  
  
"You have not a clue on what you're really asking for!" Gandalf said harshly.   
  
"Yes, I do!" she shot back. Callie calmed down a bit. She looked at Gandalf and tears were forming in her eyes. "Please Gandalf. I do know of what I ask."  
  
Gandalf shook his head but then let out a sigh. "I will say one more time that you do not know what you ask but I will grant your wish for you."  
  
"Thank you." Callie said to Gandalf with a smile on her face.   
  
She then heard Gandalf start to mutter a language that she did not understand. Then white light surrounded her, and she felt her body began to change. Finally, she felt a strong wind push her back with in the light, and like she fell into the water, her world then went black.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
[so what did you think of this chapter? i think it turned out okay. just to let you know, i wanted my character to be turned into a hobbit because one reviewer didn't think a hobbit could fall in love with a human, so i hope this is to their liking and who ever else who has read this fic. :) well, the finale chapter is coming soon. untill then...] 


	16. Chapter 16: The End

[I proudly bring you the finale chapter of one of my longest fics that I have ever wrote. Sorry it took so long to post this finale chapter. I've been busy because I just started a new job, and that's why this chapter is late but anyway... I've enjoyed writting this but as the saying goes: "All good things must come to an end." Now, I don't plan on writting a sequal to this because in my opinion sequals suck. So as I said, I hope you have enjoyed this, and I plan to write other fics just as long... That is if I can find the time for them. Thanks to all who have reviewed. *waves at all the nice reviewers* I loved the comments and laughed at the flames. Well, I guess that's it. Now on to the finale chapter...]  
  
  
  
Chapter Sixteen: The End:   
  
"So how is he doing?" was Frodo's first question when he reached Pippin's Hobbit hole.   
  
Merry, and Sam were all ready there. "Not well." Merry said. "Not well at all."  
  
It's been a few days since their friend Callie had gone back to her world. Everyone had took it pretty hard but no one took it harder then Pippin. He had grown close to her, and she to him. He didn't want her to go but he knew that's where she belonged.   
The two had been happy when they were together but now, apart, and alone.  
  
Pippin got up from his bed and started to pace around his room. He then stopped. He could hear his friends talking outside. Pippin knew they were worried about him but he didn't feel like seeing anyone right now.   
  
"I've tried to talk to him but he will not listen to me." he heard Merry say.   
  
"Just give him time Merry." Sam replied. "Time will heal his wound. You will see."  
  
'Easy for you say.' thought Pippin to himself. 'You have someone to share your life with.'  
  
"Maybe I should try talking to him." Frodo said outside the door.   
  
Pippin had, had enough of this. He went to his door and opened it. His friends were surprised to see him.   
  
"Pippin how are you feeling?" said Sam.   
  
Pippin let out a sigh and said: "I know you all mean well but can you please leave?"   
  
"But Pip, let us help you get through this..." Merry started to say, but Pippin cut him off.   
  
"No, please just leave." he said. "Look, the only thing that will make me feel better is if Callie returns."  
  
"You know that will never happen Pip." replied Frodo. "She's in her own world and can not return."  
  
"I know but there is always hope." Pippin said to him rather harshly. "I will keep on hoping until she does return, and until then leave me alone!" with that, he slammed the door in their faces.  
  
Sam, Merry, and Frodo knew that was their cue to leave. They left his home and they all headed towards Frodo's to talk to Bilbo about what was going on with Pippin. However, they doubted he could help Pippin.  
  
"I do not think that time will heal his wound Sam." Merry said to him as they walked. "I've never seen him like this."  
  
"I think it will." he replied.   
  
"I agree with Sam." Frodo said. "He will get over this."  
  
"But what if he can not?" asked Merry with concern in his voice.   
  
"Well, rather he likes it or not we help him through this." Sam said.   
  
They were quiet the rest of the way. When they had got to Bilbo's, they noticed that he had a guest. When they had reached the door, Bilbo was standing outside with a smile on his face.   
  
"Hello uncle." Frodo said. "Is someone here?"  
  
"Yes." answered Bilbo. "Gandalf, they are here."  
  
"Gandalf is here?" Sam asked.   
  
"Yes, I am." said Gandalf as he stepped outside to join them.   
  
"I'm glad to see you Gandalf." Merry replied when he saw the old wizard. "Did Callie make it home all right?"   
  
"Yes, and no." he answered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Frodo asked.   
  
"I have a surprise for all of you." Gandalf said.   
  
"Really what is it?" asked Merry.  
  
"Hello everyone." a familiar voice said as a Hobbit lass came out of the hole.   
  
She looked familiar to Merry, Frodo, and Sam but they could not figure out who she was. They had never seen her before. She was around their hight, had curly brown hair, and blue eyes.   
  
It took them awhile to figure out who was. When they had figured it out, they had all said her name at once. "Callie!"  
  
"That's right!" she replied with a smile.   
  
"But how, what, where, and when?" Sam asked all at once.   
  
Callie let out a laugh. "Now, do not tell me you thought I would leave you all behind." she said as she gave them each a hug. When she parted, she asked: "Where's Pippin?" she turned to Merry.   
  
"Oh, I'm so glad you have returned!" he said to her. "Pippin has not been well since you have left."  
  
"I'm truly sorry." Callie replied. "Where is he? Can you take me to him?"  
  
"Yes, of course." Frodo said. "Come on!"  
  
Frodo took her hand and he lead her to Pippin's home. Sam and Merry followed close behind. They soon reached Pippin's home. The friends reached his the door of his room.   
  
"How are we to approach this?" asked Callie in a low whisper.  
  
"Just be quiet for awhile and we will surprise him." Merry answered, also in a low whisper.   
  
Sam and Frodo watched as the scene began to unfold. Merry started by knocking on Pippin's door. "Didn't I say go away?" they heard Pippin yell from within.   
  
"Come on Pip," Merry said. "You can not stay in your room forever!" he continued. "Why don't you come with me and we can go bother Maggot."   
  
'Why can't they leave me alone!?' thought Pippin as he stood on the other side of the door. He went to the door. Then opened it. "I told you to go..." but he stopped dead sentence. Pippin couldn't believe who he saw before him. "Call... Callie?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me." she said with a smile.   
  
Pippin quickly embraced her. She returned the embrace. Merry, Sam, and Frodo couldn't help but smile at the two. Callie and everything was going to be okay.   
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
[Well, it's done. I hope you all liked it. I hope the ending came out okay. Don't think it was my best, but it was the only way I could think to end it. However, it's the end, and I'm now working on another Mary Sue. That should be posted soon. Expect more Mary Sues in the future. I love the things. LOL. Anyway, until next time, and thanks again.] 


End file.
